


Meeresblau

by Bythia



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: M/M, Sinfonie der Angst (Buch)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bythia/pseuds/Bythia
Summary: Ein paar Tage nach den Ereignissen im Gespensterschloss sinnt Peter über seine Synästhesie nach und verrät Bob mehr, als er geplant hatte, als er dessen neugierige Frage über seine Fähigkeiten beantwortet.
Relationships: Bob Andrews/Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw
Kudos: 25





	Meeresblau

**Author's Note:**

> Dies Geschichte basiert auf dem Buch 'Sinfonie der Angst' zur Live-Show, nicht auf der Show. Die Geschichte im Buch hat doch deutliche Unterschiede zur Show. Wundert euch also nicht, falls ihr nur die Show kennt. Aber da Spukt auch noch die Idee zu einer Geschichte basierend auf der Show durch meinen Kopf. Mal sehen, ob ich das auch noch irgendwann aufschreiben.
> 
> Wer sehen will, was man literarisch noch aus dem Phänomen der Synästhesie machen kann, dem empfehle ich von ganzem Herzen „Die Dunklen“ von Ralf Isau!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Weder die Charaktere noch irgendetwas aus dieser Welt gehört mir. Ich habe mir all das nur augeliehen, um ein wenig damit zu spielen. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit den Geschichten, für die ich sie ausgeliehen habe. Aber die Worte sind meine, also kopiert sie bitte nicht, um sie als eure auszugeben.
> 
> LG  
> Bythia

Peter schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf die Geräusch, die vom Schrottplatz her in die Zentrale drangen. Er hatte die letzten Tage sehr ausführlich damit verbracht, auf die Farben zu achten, die die Geräusche in seinem Kopf auslösten. Es war immer da gewesen, aber er hatte sich nie Gedanken darüber gemacht. Aber seit er wusste, dass es etwas besonderes war, konnte er nicht aufhören darüber nachzudenken und jedes einzelne Geräusch und die damit verbundenen Farben zu analysieren.

Peter war erstaunt, wie anderes er seine Umgebung plötzlich wahr nahm, obwohl nichts daran neu war. Wenn er sich seinen Lieblingssong anhörte, dann sah das Spiel der Farben in seinem Kopf noch immer so aus, wie vor zwei Wochen, bevor er erfahren hatte, was Synästhesie war und dass es etwas besonderes war, diese Art der Wahrnehmung zu besitzen. Es war einfach nur ein ganz anderes Gefühl, bewusst darauf zu achten. Peter hatte sich einige Tage nach dem erschreckenden Erlebnissen im Gespensterschloss die Zeit genommen, seine Musiksammlung einmal ganz bewusst _anzusehen_ , statt wie sonst unbewusst im Hintergrund laufen zu lassen, während er sich mit anderen Dingen beschäftigte.

Es war eine einzigartige Erfahrung gewesen. Und eine, die sich mit jedem neuen Lied zu wiederholen schien, wenn er sich die Zeit nahm, alles andere außer dem Lied auszublenden. Peter war überrascht gewesen, dass seine Meinung über ein Lied – ob er es mochte oder nicht – direkt damit zusammen hing, welches Farbenspiel es in seinem Kopf erscheinen ließ.

„Hey!“

Helles, sonnendurchflutetes Blau explodierte hinter seinem inneren Auge und Peter lächelte glücklich. „Hi Bob“, antwortete er seinem Freund.

„Und ich dachte, ich sei früh hier!“, stellte Bob lachend fest.

„Ich wollte ein bisschen in Ruhe recherchieren“, antwortete Peter und hob die Schultern.

Bob lehnte sich über Peters Schulter, sah auf den Bildschirm und lachte. „Oh, ich sehe, ich bin nicht der einzige, den das Thema nicht los lässt! - Ich habe gestern alles mögliche über Synästhesie gelesen, statt mein Bio-Referat zu machen.“

„Ich dachte, es sei freie Themenwahl“, erwiderte Peter verwirrt. „Du kannst genauso gut einen Vortrag über Synästhesie halten. Oder nicht?“

Bob runzelte einen Moment irritiert die Stirn, bevor er sich lachend auf das Sofa neben dem Schreibtisch fallen ließ. „Was würde ich nur ohne dich tun, Pete!“

„Du wärst total verloren!“, erwiderte Peter, bevor er ebenfalls zu lachen begann.

„Und ich habe ja sogar direkt jemanden, der mir meine Fragen aus erster Hand beantworten kann. Da ist die Eins ja vorprogrammiert!“, fuhr Bob grinsend fort.

Peter schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Als ob du das Referat als Ausrede bräuchtest, mir deine Fragen zu stellen.“

„Oh, bist du sicher, dass du dich darauf einlassen willst?“, fragte Bob.

„Ich habe die letzten Tage fast nichts anderes getan, als ganz bewusst auf jedes Geräusch um mich herum zu achten“, erwiderte Peter. „Es ist wirklich seltsam. Es war immer da, aber immer nur unterbewusst. Darauf zu achten ist etwas ganz anderes.“

„Ich kann mir das irgendwie nicht vorstellen, dass du es überhaupt nicht bemerkt hast“, stellte Bob fest. „Ich stelle es mir zumindest unglaublich beeindruckend vor. Auch wenn das, was Yamada damit seinem Colorphonikum gemacht hat, eher sehr beängstigend war.“

Peter nickte schaudernd. Diese Erfahrung im Gespensterschloss wollte er sicherlich kein zweites Mal machen. „Das hat nichts mit dem zu tun, was Yamada getan hat. Obwohl die Idee dieses Colorphonikums wirklich interessant ist. Ich kann mir nur nicht denken, wie es wirklich funktionieren soll, obwohl es das ja offenbar getan hat.“

Bob hob die Schultern. „Das hab ich mich auch schon gefragt. Nach allem, was ich gelesen habe, ist die Wahrnehmung für jeden Synästhetiker vollkommen individuell. Und im Grunde ist doch auch alles, was es wirklich ausgelöst hat, diese schreckliche Angst und Panik bei allen Anwesenden. Und wie man das mit der Orgel auslöst, das wissen wir ja bereits.“

„Du meinst, es hat gar nicht so funktioniert, wie Yamada es erklärt hat?“, wollte Peter wissen.

Bob schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich denke nicht. Ich habe zumindest nichts anderes wahr genommen, als Angst und Panik. Und Justus auch nicht, so weit ich weiß.“

„Ich bin vollkommen kopflos geworden, nicht nur wegen der Angst. Sondern auch wegen der aggressiven Farben und den Kopfschmerzen, die ich dadurch bekommen hab. Ich bin nur froh, dass ich wieder klar denken konnte, als ich aus dem Geheimgang raus war!“, stellte Peter fest.

„Na ja, im Enddefekt war es ganz gut, dass du draußen warst und die Hauptsicherung raus drehen konntest. Da warst du uns eine größere Hilfe, als wenn du mit uns zusammen im Saal geblieben wärst“, erwiderte Bob.

Peter lächelte. „Danke“, erwiderte er leise.

Bob schüttelte den Kopf. „Das Thema ist wirklich abgehakt. - Erzählt mir lieber, wie das für dich wirklich aussieht! Hat jeder Ton eine Farbe?“

„Ja“, antwortete Peter. „Nach allem, was ich gelesen habe, scheine ich eine ziemlich starke Ausprägung der Synästhesie zu haben. Jedes Geräusch hat eine Farbe oder ein Gemisch aus Farben. Und es hat mich beeinflusst, ich habe es nur nicht bewusst wahr genommen.“

Bob sah ihn verwirrt an. „Was meinst du?“

„Bei den Liedern zum Beispiel. Dieses Lied von Junk Food, das ich nicht ertragen konnte und über das wir so lange diskutiert haben, weil du es so toll fandest? Das ganze Lied ist ein absolutes Chaos aus Farben und ich bekomme einfach Kopfschmerzen davon. Und es ist nicht das einzige Lied. Und erinnerst du dich an dieses Bild, das ich in der Vorschule gemalt habe und mit dem ihr alle mich jahrelang aufgezogen habt?“ Peter spürte, wie ihm bei dieser Erinnerung die Hitze ins Gesicht schoss.

Für einen Moment versuchte Bob ernst zu bleiben, schließlich begann er aber doch zu lachen. „Du meinst deinen großen, bösen, pinken Wolf aus Rotkäppchen?“

Peter seufzte. „Ja, genau den. Die Sache ist, wenn mein Dad so richtig aufgebracht und wütend ist, dann ist seine Stimme in meinem Kopf pink. Es ist absurd, aber welche Farbe mit welchem Geräusche verbunden ist, hat halt nichts mit Logik zu tun.“

Bob biss sich auf die Lippe, noch immer grinsend, aber immerhin konnte er sein Lachen zurück halten. „Du hast einen pinken Wolf gemalt, weil du ihn mit deinem wütenden Dad verbunden hast?“

Peter nickte. „Ich bin kurz vorher fast von einem Auto erfasst worden und Dad war schrecklich wütend, weil ich einfach auf die Straße gelaufen bin. Dads Reaktion hat mir wirklich Angst gemacht und natürlich habe ich da an ihn gedacht, als ich den Wolf gemalt habe. Und ich konnte wirklich nicht verstehen, warum ihr euch deswegen alle über mich lustig gemacht habt!“ Später war es ihm furchtbar peinlich gewesen, weil er irgendwann verstanden hatte, warum alle ihn wegen dem Wolf ausgelacht hatte. Und er hatte bis vor einigen Tagen nicht mehr nachvollziehen können, warum es ihm einfach als logisch und richtig erschienen war, den bösen Wolf in dieser Farbe zu zeichnen.

„Wie sieht denn die Stimme deines Vaters sonst aus?“, wollte Bob wissen.

Peter runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Er musste wirklich einen Moment ernsthaft darüber nachdenken. „Violett“, stellte er schließlich fest. „Geht mal mehr ins Blau und mal mehr ins Rot, je nachdem wie seine Stimmung ist.“

„Und deine Mum?“, fragte Bob weiter.

„Uhm … Erdtöne“, antwortete Peter nach einen Moment.

„Justus?“, fuhr Bob fort.

„Gelb, Orange und Ocker.“ Darüber musste er nicht lange nachdenken.

„Ich?“ Bob sah ihn neugierig an.

„Meeresblau“, antwortete Peter ohne zu zögern. Die Farben von Bobs Stimme zu benennen wäre ihm schon vorher nicht schwer gefallen. Aber wenigstens verstand er jetzt, warum er das Meer schon immer mit seinem Freund verbunden hatte.

„Wirklich?“, fragte Bob und klang ein wenig verwundert.

Peter hob die Schultern und erklärte ohne darüber nachzudenken: „Ja, jetzt gerade ist es ein helles Blau, wie das Meer am Strand, als wir in der Karibik waren. Wenn du gute Laune hast, dann ist es ein sonnendurchflutetes, helles Blau, wie wenn man in klarem Meer an einem sonnigen Tag taucht und nach oben sieht. Wenn du lachst, dann ist es wie das Glitzern der Sonne auf der Meeresoberfläche. Wenn du müde bist, ist es fast schwarz. Wenn du aufgebracht bist, ist es ein dunkles, aufgewühltes Blau und wenn du richtig wütend bist, dann ist es ein ganz dunkles Graublau, wie bei einem wirklich heftigen Sturm.“

Bob starrte ihn fassungslos an. „Das hast alles in den letzten Tagen raus gefunden?“

Peter schüttelte den Kopf und zog den Kopf verlegen zwischen die Schultern. „Nein. Wie gesagt, auf manche Dinge habe ich unbewusst irgendwie schon immer geachtet.“

Bob runzelte die Stirn. „Ausgerechnet meine Stimme?“

Peter seufzte verlegen. „Nicht nur deine Stimme. Aber du bist nun einmal auch ein wichtiger Teil meines Lebens. Und ich kann die Stimmung der Menschen, zumindest der, die mir nahe stehen, viel besser über die Farben ihrer Stimmen, als über ihren Klang einschätzen.“

„Tatsächlich?“, hackte Bob neugierig nach und die Stimme zeichnete ein sattes, tiefes Blau, durchzogen von helleren Schaumkronen vor Peters inneres Auge. „Wie siehst du die Farben eigentlich genau? Ich habe eine Weile gedacht, sie würden überlagern, was du tatsächlich siehst oder sich irgendwie damit vermischen. So ähnlich, wie die schwarzen Flecken, die man sieht, wenn man zu lange direkt in eine Lichtquelle gesehen hat. Aber das wäre ziemlich unpraktisch und mit Sicherheit störend.“

Peter nickte lachend, froh darum, dass Bob nicht weiter fragte, warum er die Farben seiner Stimme so genau hatte beschreiben können. „Die Farben der Geräusche vermischten sich nicht mit dem, was meine Augen wahr nehmen. Ich habe zwei verschiedene Bilder im Kopf und meistens achte ich gar nicht auf das Spiel der Farben.“

Bob runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Ich kann mir das überhaupt nicht vorstellen. Ich glaube, ich würde mich ständig von den Farben ablenken lassen!“

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe nie darüber nachgedacht und es immer für normal gehalten“, erinnerte er seinen Freund. „ich weiß jetzt zwar, dass es etwas besonderes ist, aber es ist trotzdem noch vollkommen alltäglich für mich. Ich denke, ich habe schon als kleines Kind gelernt, mich nicht davon ablenken zu lassen und jetzt ist das Filtern, wie viel der Farben ich bewusst wahr nehme, so automatisch wie Laufen oder Sprechen.“

„Und du kannst den Wechseln in der Stimmung einer Person wirklich eher sehen, als hören?“, fragte Bob wissbegierig.

„Jap.“ Peter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die neue Farbe mischt sich eher unter die alte, als dass ich den unterschied tatsächlich in der Tonlage höre. Und manchmal ist der Unterschied im Ton sogar nur so gering, dass ich es überhaupt nicht höre, es aber trotzdem sehen kann.“

„Das ist mit Sicherheit praktisch“, stellte Bob fest.

„Manchmal schon“, stimmte Peter ihm zu.

„Erinnerst du dich an den Fall 'Riskanter Ritt'? Konntest du da einen Unterschied in den Stimmen von Justus und Brit sehen?“, wollte Bob wissen.

Peter nickte. „Es war sehr gering, aber es gab einige Unterschiede. Als wir das Tonband mit der Aufnahme gehört haben, dachte ich, es sei wegen der schlechten Aufnahme oder Wiedergabequalität. Erst als wir Brit dann getroffen haben, habe ich festgestellt, dass es tatsächlich geringe Unterschiede in der Stimme zu Justus gab, die aber nicht wirklich zu hören waren.“

„Erstaunlich“, murmelte Bob. „Aber du hast nie irgendetwas davon erzählt!“

Peter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hielt es nie für erwähnenswert. Ich dachte ja immer, jeder würde die selben Dinge wie ich sehen. Und kein anderer hat je darüber gesprochen, deswegen war ich auch immer irgendwie der Überzeugung, dass man einfach nicht darüber spricht.“

„Wie wechselt die Farbe bei Justus Stimme, wenn er unterschiedlich drauf ist?“, wollte Bob wissen.

Peter biss sich frustriert auf die Lippe. Er hätte wirklich besser nachdenken sollen, ehe er Bob dessen Stimmfarben so ausführlich erklärt hatte. Denn wie sollte er seinem Freund gestehen, dass es nur eine andere Person gab, mit deren Stimmfarben er so gut vertraut war, dass er nicht darüber nachdenken musste, um sie aufzuzählen. Diese andere Person war Kelly, von der Peter mittlerweile schon seit einigen Monaten getrennt war. Bob würde nicht lange brauchen, um herauszufinden, warum genau Peter Kellys Stimme so gut kannte und was das genau über seine jetzigen Gefühle für Bob aussagte.

Für Peter selbst war die Erkenntnis darüber, dass er in Bob verliebt war, fast so neu, wie das Wissen, dass seine Synsästhesie etwas so außergewöhnliches war. Und es war nicht weniger überraschend und auch ein wenig erschreckend gewesen. Bob war seit einer Ewigkeit sein bester Freund und Peter war sich immer noch nicht sicher, was er mit diesen neu entdeckten Gefühlen anfangen sollte. Auf der einen Seite wollte er nichts mehr, als diese Gefühle mit Bob zu teilen und ihm davon zu erzählen auf der anderen Seite fürchtete er die Reaktion seines Freundes.

„Du musst so lange darüber nachdenken?“, fragte Bob und seine Stimme zeichnete nicht das von Wirbeln durchzogene Blau-Türkis von verwundertem Erstaunen, sondern ein glitzerndes, in sanften Wellen fließendes Hellblau von freudigem Erstaunen. „Also bin ich doch etwas besonderes!“

Peter spürte nur zu deutlich, wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoss. „Möglich“, räumte er zurückhaltend ein.

Bob rutschte an die Kante des Sofas uns strich mit den Händen nervös durch die Haare. Aber dabei lächelte er auf eine Weise, wie Peter es bisher nur selten gesehen hatte und bisher leider nie an ihn gerichtete und für einen Moment glaubte Peter, sein Herz für einen Schlag aussetzen zu spüren. „Weißt du, ich denke, wenn ich das selbe könnte, wie du, dann könnte ich auch nur bei dir ganz genau sagen, welche Farbe zu welcher Stimmung gehört!“

„Du bist wirklich nicht der einzige“, platzte es aus Peter heraus und im gleichen Moment wollte er vor Scham über seine Dummheit im Boden versinken. „Bei Kelly wusste ich es früher auch sehr genau.“

„Welch ein Glück für mich, dass das in der Vergangenheit liegt, nicht wahr?“, erwiderte Bob und sein unterdrücktes Lachen zeichnete die Landschaft vor Peters innerem Auge in ein strahlendes, in der Sonne wogendes Meer.

Peter lächelte. Noch immer ein wenig zurückhaltend und unsicher. „Also würdest du mich nicht auslachen, wenn ich dich um ein Date bitten würde?“

„Nein, ganz sicher nicht!“, erwiderte Bob und grinste breit und glücklich. Auf Peters innerer Leinwand schloss sich die ruhige, vom Sonnenlicht durchflutete Meerestiefe um ihn.

Jetzt breite sich auch auf Peters Gesicht ein strahlendes, glückliches Lächeln aus. „Hast du schon Pläne für heute Nachmittag und Abend?“, wollte er wissen.

„Selbst wenn ich welche hätte, würde ich die für dich jederzeit über den Haufen werfen“, erwiderte Bob.

Peter lehnte sich glücklich auf den Schreibtischstuhl zurück, ohne den Blick auch nur für einen Moment von Bob abzuwenden. „Dann haben wir heute Nachmittag ein Date!“


End file.
